The Silver Crest:  Revision
by Tracker78
Summary: Takes place a month after Hunter's Moon...Kassy is now part of the Fangface gang.  While in New York, the gang investigates the disappearance of a mysterious item known as the Silver Crest.


A/N: And now presenting...

The Silver Crest:

Revision

It's been a month since Kasandra/Hunter joined the Fangface gang, the team has returned to New York and are currently hanging out one of the malls.

As they walk along, Kassy is looking at everything in awe, "Wow, y'alls malls are much larger than the ones back in San Marcus." She comments as she walks alongside Fangs.

Fangs looks at her, "I thought everything in Texas was supposed to be big?" he asks.

Kassy shoots him a look, "What is it about people outside of Texas automatically thinking that?" she asks in annoyance.

'Way to go, Fangs, offend her (grr).' Fangface says inside Fangs mind.

Fangs ignores him, "I'm sorry, Kassy, I didn't think that would offend you." He replies.

"(Sigh) No I should apologize, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Kassy states and pats his shoulder momentarily before catching up with Biff and Kim.

Pugs looks at his best friend as Fangs watches Kassy, "You like her, don't you?" he asks.

Fangs nods, "I've never felt like this about anyone, but lately Fangface and I both feel pulled towards her, I don't know if it's because she's a werewolf also or if it's because we know she needs someone to love her." He replies.

"Give her time, buddy, she's had a very hard time and needs a little space to cope with the losses in her life," Pugsy comments as he pats Fangs' shoulder, "She just lost her parents, her brother is no where to be found, and a werewolf hunter wants her dead." He adds.

Fangs sighs, "Ok, Pugs, I'll give her time." He replies and they walk on to catch up with their friends.

Baby Fangs, who is walking slightly behind Fangs, notices his cousin's downtrodden expression, 'I wonder what's wrong with him?' he thinks.

'I think he likes Kassy.' Fangpuss, Baby Fangs' werewolf half, thinks in reply.

'What do you mean?' Baby Fangs replies.

Fangpuss sighs, 'Fangs likes Kassy and Fangface likes Hunter, isn't it obvious, they're falling in love with her but neither Kassy nor Hunter seem interested in either one of them.' He replies.

Kassy glances back at Fangs and sighs, 'Hunter, do you notice how Fangs and Fangface look at us?' she asks her werewolf half.

'Yeah I do, it's like they want to be around us but they're afraid for some reason.' Hunter replies.

'Maybe I should talk to him about it.' Kassy replies as she slows down to talk to Fangs but notices a newpaper stand. The headline, however, stops her in her tracks and she reads it quickly, "Hey guys, come check this out." She calls to the others.

Fangs walks up to her and reads the headline, "The Silver Crest, what's that?" he asks.

"Well I remember my mom saying that about 300 years ago before our family left Scotland, one of our ancestors owned a Silver Crest that had our family emblem on it but it disappeared from his house never to be seen again. It makes me wonder if this is the same one." Kassy replies as she looks down at the picture of the crest on the front page but can't quite make out the details.

"Should we check it out, Kass?" Biff asks.

Kassy sighs, "It says it was stolen, Biff, I doubt we could find it," she replies, "Unless…" she adds as she trails off and looks at Fangs and Baby Fangs with a mischievous glance.

"Oh no, I know exactly where you're going with this, no way." Fangs replies as he backs away from her.

"Pretty please, Fangs, it'll mean a lot to me if you'd help." Kassy replies and approaches him slyly.

"Oh alright, I'll help, just stop giving me that look." Fangs replies as he agrees.

The team decides to head out of the mall, and to the parking lot where the Wolf Buggy is parked.

"Okay, you three, look up." Pugsy states.

Kasandra, Fangs, and Baby Fangs look up at the sky, see the moon, and turn into their werewolf halves, "Arrrroooooo!" the three werewolves howl.

Fangface and Fangpuss look at Pugsy, then at each other mischievously, "(Grr) Let's get Pugs, Fangpuss." Fangface states.

"Aw, man, come on you two." Pugsy comments and takes off at a run with the two werewolves following right behind him.

Hunter tilts her head to the side out of curiosity and looks at Biff and Kim, "Do they do that all the time?" she asks.

"Yeah, it's become a habit of theirs." Kim replies.

"Strange." Hunter replies as she watches Fangface and Fangpuss carry Pugs back, and dump him at her feet, "Uh, okay." She says and looks at her fellow werewolves with a strange expression.

"Oo, oo, what's wrong Hunter (grr)?" Fangface asks.

Hunter shakes her head slightly, "Nothing just curious as to why you guys chase Pugs when he hasn't done anything." She replies.

Fangface grins as he places an arm around her shoulders, "It's fun to chase Pugs (grr)." He replies.

"Fun, hmm, ok." Hunter replies as she looks at him with a smile, "I've never had that sort of fun." She adds.

"Don't you dare give her any ideas, Fangface." Pugsy warns.

Fangface smirks at Pugsy, "(Grr) What if I do?" he asks.

Pugsy glares at him, "You'll be paying for it the hard way." he states.

"Oh yeah (snarl)?" Fangface asks as he snarls at Pugsy.

"Ok, ok, teachify her whatever you want, I give up." Pugsy says as he backs down.

"Alright, gang, we're going to head to the museum to look for clues to the disappearance of the Crest." Biff says as he walks over to the Wolf Buggy in order to keep Pugsy and Fangface from fighting, knowing that Pugsy would come out of it worse off.

The others soon follow, and they head to the museum to investigate. Upon arrival, the team exits the vehicle, and head inside to look around.

"Okay, gang, we're going to split up. Fangpuss you're with me, Hunter with Kim, and Fangface with Pugsy." Biff says.

Everyone nods in agreement and head off in different direction. As Hunter and Kim walk along, Hunter begins to think about the way that Fangface has been acting towards her lately.

"Kim, can I ask you a question?" Hunter asks they walk along.

"Of course, Hunter, what is it?" Kim asks in reply.

Hunter rubs the back of her neck nervously, "Well, I was wondering, how can you tell when a guy really likes you?" she asks.

Kim thinks for a minute and looks at the young she wolf, "Well, they usually want to be around you more, they give you secret smiles, and they do stuff for you." She replies, "Why do you ask?" she adds.

"Well, Fangface has been wanting to be around me more, he smiles at me a lot, and he's protective of me," Hunter replies, "And I'm not sure what I should do because I haven't ever been around other werewolves aside from my family." She adds.

"Well maybe you should let him know how you feel, it's obvious you care deeply for both Fangs and Fangface." Kim says as she places a hand Hunter's shoulder.

Hunter smiles at Kim, "I care very deeply for them both, but I can't say if I love 'em as more than friends though, I'm so confused." She says, "But I will deal with these feelings later, I need to stay focused just in case." She adds.

Kim nods in agreement, "Yeah, let's keep searching and besides you'll know if you love them when the time is right." She agrees.

At the same time, Fangface and Pugsy are walking along silently as they search for any clues.

'Fangface, do you think Hunter likes us?' Fangs asks his werewolf half mentally.

Fangface mentally shrugs, 'It's hard to tell (grr), but I wish I knew I really like her.' He replies.

As they continue, a shadow begins to follow them, however Fangface hears the footsteps behind them. He stops and turns to look behind them, only to be tackled by Vincent.

"(Grr) Let me go!" Fangface demands as Vincent pushes him against the wall and holds a dagger to his throat.

"No, you're bait to get to Hunter, I've noticed how she looks at you and it's obvious she cares deeply for you." Vincent states and is about to drag Fangface off when a fist sized fossil hits him in the back.

Vincent turns and sees Pugs standing there with two more rocks in his hands, "Let my best buddy go, Vincent, or I will pummelify you." Pugsy states.

"I'll take you out after I take care of the werewolves." Vincent hisses at Pugsy.

In a hallway not too far away, Hunter stops in her tracks, and flicks her ears forward after hearing Pugsy yell at Vincent. Kim walks up next to her, "What is it, Hunter?" she asks.

Hunter growls, "Vincent's found Fangface and Pugsy, come on we have to help them." She replies and takes off at a run with Kim right behind her.

At the same time, Fangpuss has heard the commotion as well and is running towards Fangface and Pugsy as well with Biff following him.

Fangpuss and Hunter both meet up at the same corridor, round the corner, and notice Vincent has his knife to Fangface's throat.

"Vincent, let him go, it's me you want." Hunter snarls as she starts advancing on him.

Vincent releases Fangface, punches him in the face, and turns to face the pissed off she wolf, "Ah, Hunter, so nice of you to join the party. I thought you wouldn't come rescue your friends, but here you are so now the party can truly begin." He comments.

Hunter snarls at him, "The only party you're going to is a prison party." She growls and rushes Vincent.

Fangface regains his senses and sees Hunter rush Vincent, "(Grr) Hunter, stop it's a trap." He states as he gets to his feet.

She pauses and looks at Fangface, "What do you mean it's a trap?" Hunter asks as she diverts her attention to Fangface and Pugsy.

Taking advantage of this distraction, Vincent pulls out a tranquilizer gun, and takes careful aim at Hunter's neck.

Biff and Kim notices this as does Fangpuss, who growls and runs to rescue Hunter, "Hunter, look out behind you!" he calls out.

Hunter whirls around to see Vincent aiming a tranquilizer gun at her, "That's low even for you, Vincent." She states and taunts him, "Why not fight me, you coward?" she adds.

"I'd rather knock you out and then take my time skinning you alive." Vincent replies, however Fangpuss jumps onto his back and starts beating him on the head with his fists, "You little fuzzball, get off of me." He adds and tries to knock Fangpuss off his head. He grabs Fangpuss by the tail and throws him towards Fangface, who reacts quickly, and catches his young cousin.

"Oo, oo, you alright Fangpuss (grr)?" Fangface asks.

Fangpuss nods, "(Grr) Yeah, I'm fine, but we need to help Hunter." He replies and both werewolves run to her aid.

Hunter looks at them, "No, stay back, I will handle him myself." She snarls and walks slowly towards Vincent, "Any last words ,you murderer?" she asks Vincent.

"Yes, Hunter, die bitch!" Vincent calls and shoots a tranquilizer dart into her neck.

Hunter stumbles a moment, reaches up, takes the dart out, and looks at it, "Like that is going…to…slow..me…down…" she says and collapses unconsciously to the ground.

Vincent laughs like a madman, "At long last, the last of the Bickerson clan is mine." He gloats.

Fangface growls, and tackles Vincent to the ground, "Over my dead body, (grr) you're not taking her anywhere (snarl)." He snarls, lifts Vincent into the air, and throws him into a nearby pillar effectively knocking Vincent out, Fangpuss takes some rope out of his hat, and with Pugs' help ties Vincent up to the pillar.

He then turns and walks over to Hunter's fallen form, "Hunter?" he almost whimpers and kneels next to her.

Kim, who looks about to cry, buries her face into Biff's chest who hugs her in return.

However, Hunter groans as Fangpuss lightly touches her neck as she feels for her pulse, "Fangface, she's alive, just in a deep sleep (grr) sleep." Fangpuss states to his older cousin.

Fangface brightens up, and carefully picks her up so that she is cradled in his arms, "(Grr) I was so afraid that I lost her before I could tell her…" he says as he trails off.

Pugs smirks, "Tell her what, Fangface?" he asks.

"(Grr) Nevermind, Pugs." Fangface growls in reply as he gets to his feet and hugs her close.

Biff looks outside the window as police cars can be seen approaching the museum, "Come on, gang, let's go we'll head to Arnie's Arcade so Hunter can sleep the tranquilizer off," he says.

Fangface and the others nod in agreement and they quickly leave. After the depart, the police rush into the museum to discover Vincent tied to the pillar and the Silver Crest in his coat pocket. They take him into custody and not only charge him with theft but also for the deaths of Hunter's and Martin's parents.

The gang, meanwhile, has arrived at Arnie's Arcade and have gone inside.

Arnie Fangsworth, Fangface's and Fangpuss' uncle, walks in from the back room to see his older nephew carrying Hunter.

"Fangface, who have you got there?" Arnie asks, as he has never seen female werewolf before.

"Her name is Hunter, is there anywhere I can lay her down until she regains consciousness? (grr)." Fangface asks his uncle.

Arnie nods, "Of course, come on you can lay her down on the bed in the backroom." He replies and leads Fangface into the back while the rest of the gang get comfortable in one of the many booths.

As soon as Fangface arrives in the backroom, he gently lays Hunter down on the bed, and decides to stay by her side in case she wakes up.

Two hours later, Hunter begins to rouse, "Oh man, did anyone get the numbah of that freight train that hit meh." She slurs in her Texan accent.

"(Grr) I'm not sure what you just said, Hunter, but I'm glad you're awake." Fangface's voice enters her conscious.

Hunter slowly opens her eyes to meet Fangface's own concerned hazel eyes, "Sorry, guess my voice is still a bit slurred, where am I?" she says.

Fangface takes her right hand in his, "You're at my uncle Arnie's arcade, we brought you here after Vincent shot you with a tranquilizer, (grr)." He replies.

She manages to smile slightly as Fangface helps her sit up, "Thanks, for everything." Hunter comments as she hugs him.

Fangface hugs her back and rests his head on top of hers, "Hunter, there's actually something I need to tell you (grr) tell you." He says.

Hunter nods, "Same here." She replies.

He pulls back, places his right hand on the left side of her muzzle, she leans her head into his hand, "(Grr) Over the past month you've been with us I've developed feelings for you. (Snarl) I love you, Hunter, but I'll understand if you don't feel the same." Fangface comments.

Hunter looks up at him, "Whatever do you mean if I don't feel the same..Fangsy I love you too." She says as she pulls her head back and looks at him adoringly.

"(Grr) Really?" Fangface asks in shock.

She leans forward and kisses him on the lips, which he gladly responds to, "Really." Hunter replies when she pulls back.

Fangface grins widely, "You don't know how happy you've made me, Hunter, and I promise I will always protect you and Kassy (grr) Always and forever." He says.

"And I will always protect you and Fangs." Hunter says and kisses him again, this time even more passionately.

Fangface places both hands on the side of her face and kisses her passionately in return.

Just then the door opens, "Fangface, Hunter, you've gotta come….see…this…" Pugsy trails off as he opens the door and sees the two werewolves kissing, he clears his throat, "Ahem, am I interruptifying something?" he asks.

Fangface and Hunter jump and look in Pugs direction, "Err, um.." they both stammer as they blush deeply.

Pugsy chuckles, "Whenever you're ready, we're waiting for you." He says and leaves the room.

Fangface and Hunter exchange looks and blush, "Well, we'd better go see what they want before Pugs tells the others." Hunter comments as she carefully gets to her feet and pulls Fangface to his.

"I'm going to get him for interrupting us." Fangface vows.

"You mean we both will get him back." Hunter remarks.

Fangface nods, "Oo, oo, yeah, (grr)." he says.

Both werewolves soon join their friends, "So what's up, guys?" Hunter asks as they walk over to their friends.

"Check out the news, Hunter." Biff says as he notices Fangface is holding her hand.

Hunter and Fangface look up at the television as the news reporter comes back on, "In other news, Vincent Fondane, werewolf hunter, has been captured and is being tried for both grand theft robbery and the murder of the Bickerson family, that was given to the police by an anonymous caller." The reporter states.

Hunter grins, "Thank God, that jerk is finally getting what he deserves, and I think I know the caller too." She states as Fangface places an arm around her shoulders.

"At least we don't have to worry about him anymore (grr) anymore, but who do think it was?." Fangface says as he looks down into the eyes of his newly found love.

She nods in agreement, "My brother, who I can't wait to see again." Hunter says.

A glint of light outside catches the werewolves' attention, and they change back into their human forms except for Fangpuss who is sleeping soundly in one of the booths.

"Aww, would you look at that, Fangpuss is sleeping soundly." Kassy comments, "He's so cute." She adds as she takes the light jacket she is wearing off and carefully drapes it around Fangpuss' body in order to keep him warm.

Fangs smiles as he comes up behind his new girlfriend, wraps his arms around her from behind, and pulls her back against his chest. Kassy looks at him with a content smile and leans her head back against his chest.

"I take it you two are officially together now?" Kim asks.

They both nod and smile, "Yeah, I asked her out." Fangs replies.

Kim beams, "I'm so happy for you both, especially you Kassy." She replies.

Kassy looks at her in confusion, "Why me?" she asks.

"Well you've overcome quite a few obstacles and deserve to be happy." Kim replies.

She sighs and looks back at her beau, who kisses her on the neck, "I'm very happy, even more so since Vincent's in prison and won't be bothering me for a long time." Kassy states as she raises her hands and places them on top of Fangs' hands.

'At least now we won't be alone anymore, Kass.' Hunter tells her mentally.

'Exactly, Hunter, we're safe now and forever.' Kass replies.

Fangs looks down at his new love and smiles lovingly, 'Can you believe it, Fangface? We finally have someone we both love and adore.' He says mentally to his werewolf half.

'(Grr) Of course I'm happy, I love both Kassy and Hunter.' Fangface replies.

Unbeknownst to everyone, a shadow passes in front of the store, and looks inside at the gang. It especially watches Kassy leaning against Fangs' side with his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm glad you're safe and sound, sis, and I'll be back once I've located the rest of our family." The shadow remarks as it steps into the light and reveals himself to be Martin, "But for now enjoy being with your new boyfriend and your friends." He adds and rushes off.

Coming Soon...A continuation of the Hunter's Moon Saga.

Read and Review, flamers will be handed to my boss and made to deliver without pay.


End file.
